


This is Fine

by Citrus_Twist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dating, I don't even know anymore, Langst, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Post Season 6, or something, shklance - Freeform, super fluff, tiny bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Twist/pseuds/Citrus_Twist
Summary: So Shiro and Keith are dating. Which is good, they're happy right? So Lance was happy for them.





	This is Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble I made a while back, posting more formally :3

Lance wasn't upset about Shiro and Keith dating. It was destined, right?

They had been friends for years. They were synced in a way he could only dream about. He was an outsider, barely knew Keith from the Garrison, and Shiro? Yeah, he used to idolize Shiro, but that was not the best basis for a relationship.

And here he'd been planning an epic date when they got back home. Surfing, a picnic on the beach- he'd even been practicing the songs he wanted to serenade them with. It was fool-proof.

Except he vastly underestimated how big of a fool he was.

Well, it saved him the trouble. His biggest problem was he didn't know who to ask. He was leaning toward Keith- he knew Shiro had a partner back on Earth.

...He  _ thought  _ Shiro had a partner back on Earth.

But no biggy! This was fine.

He was fine.

\---

Their first fight was...intense.

He listened to Keith yell about it for- oh, he didn't know, maybe six hours? When he stomped over to Red and demanded that Lance let him play passenger.

"And he just- he can't let me help him with anything!"

"Oh?" 

"I want to help! He's being a stubborn idiot!" 

Lance raised an eyebrow at that.

"Shut up, Lance."

"Hey, I didn't say anything," Lance said, smiling. Keith shoved his shoulder, pushing a laugh out of him, "Hey, no abusing the pilot," he called, turning to look at Keith. He caught the glimpse of a smile, before emo McBroody face came back up.

"I just don’t understand."

"It sounds like he wants to feel like he can be independent. Like he doesn't need help."

"He’s missing an arm! He  _ does  _ need help."

"Keith, Shiro was our leader for a long time. He's used to being strong and heroic. He doesn't want to feel like he's lost that."

"But he hasn't lost that."

"But if you do things for him? Things he could do for himself before?" Lance let that statement ring out for a moment. "Give it time. He's coping- he'll ask for help when he needs it. Remember- he died, Keith."

"I do remember! And he won't talk to me about it! He always says talking about things helps, and then doesn't do it with me!"

"I know talking about things helps me, but- maybe he just needs to cope on his own? Dying is tough- it lingers. It's not something a person just gets past."

There was a weight of silence in the cockpit. He glanced back at Keith, the man looking out the window in contemplation.

He was certain Keith had more. It lasted this long already. 

"What do you mean 'that's not something you just get past'?" Keith asked. 

Lance frowned.

"What do you mean, ‘what do I mean?’  _ He died _ . Keith, that's a big deal."

Keith scoffed, "I  _ know  _ that, I'm not stupid," Lance rolled his eyes, "I meant like- I'm trying to- Lance, did you die?"

Lance felt the color drain from his face.

How, after this long, had he let it slip? 

Lance closed his mouth, swallowed.

He couldn't answer. His mouth had gone dry, tongue stuck in place. His silence was answer enough.

"Quiznak Lance! Does anyone even know?"

He managed a nod.

"Allura," His voice cracked.

Keith let out a long breath. 

"Do you...do you want to talk about it?"

"About me dying? Nope, I’m good. I'd rather just- just leave it in the past and  _ not  _ talk about it."

Keith was silent, and Lance shot him a look to see what was wrong.

 

He had a single eyebrow raised.

Lance scowled, turning back around.

"Shut up, Keith."

"I didn't say anything."

They flew in silence for several long minutes. Lance hated quiet like this. Tense, unsaid words lingering heavy in the air.

"That's not what I'm really having a problem with right now," Lance said, wanting the silence gone.

"Oooo-kay?"

"It's- I have this- friend. And they, you know, like two different people. And then those two people ended up together and he still has romantic feelings for them, right? So he doesn't know what to do."

"So why are you upset?"

"Huh? Oh, just- I- don't know how to help."

"Shay didn't hook up with someone, did they?"

"Wait, what?"

"You said you had a friend that liked someone. Isn't that Hunk and Shay?"

"I- Keith, you're missing the point."

"How am I missing the point? Shay hooked up with someone else and Hunk is upset."

"Shay didn't hook up with anyone! It's- you know what, never mind," Lance huffed, focusing on piloting.

Keith grew quiet. Lance felt guilty for being a jerk. The guy was just trying to help, and he knew Keith could be dense.

Keith didn't say anything else the entire trip. Made Lance feel like a piece of shit. He never wanted to hush people like that. Especially people he cared for so deeply.

He stretched as they got out of the lions, Paladins ready to make their way to a banquet being held for them since the fall of the Galra. 

"Lance," Keith said, grabbing his forearm. It made his heart race, "Just a second." 

Lance followed the other, guilt still pressing inward.

Keith let go of his arm soon after, and Lance missed it.

"To- what you said earlier about your um- friend," Keith started, "I think they should tell the two people they like." 

Lance shouldn't have been surprised to hear that from Captain Blunt himself.

"Wait...really?" He still managed to be though.

"Yeah, if your- friend- really likes the two that much, they probably have a good friendship, right? Even if they don't reciprocate, holding all that in isn't going to solve anything. It might even lead to resentment so...yeah."

Lance stared at him, mouth ajar.

"Or something. I don't know," Keith said, moving passed Lance. 

It was Lance's turn to touch Keith. He grabbed at the man's shoulder lightly.

"Hey," he waited for Keith to turn around, "Thanks."

Keith stared at him stunned a moment before nodding with a smile. Lance smiled back, ignoring the butterflies, and marched forward, ready for food.

\---

Lance loved his family. They were really cool about a lot of things, alcohol being one of them. Keep hydrated, make sure to eat plenty, take the drinks slow- he knew how to take his liquor.

Shiro, on the other hand, did not. And Keith was even worse.

By the time they were ready to leave, they were being carried- Hunk took Shiro, Lance took Keith.

Lance sighed as he and Hunk situated the two men on their shared bed. Lance started taking their armor off, Hunk joining him with a yawn.

"Hunk, you're exhausted- you should head to bed," Lance said. He was currently fighting Keith, trying to get his boots off while the man squirmed and pouted at him.

"Are you sure, man? They seem a bit..." 

Lance finally wrestled off the man's boots.

Just five more pieces to go.

"Yeah, buddy, you look beat. Go get some rest. Thanks for helping me lug these two up here."

It was telling when Hunk didn't argue more.

"Of course, dude. Make sure to get some sleep too, alright?"

"I will. Have a good night Hunk."

"You too Lance."

Lance turned back to the two paladins lightly cuddling in bed, his heart pinching at the scene.

He moved to Keith's chest-plate, the man no longer fighting him as much as Lance carefully took off the armor raising Keith enough to get it off, stacking it by the wall before starting on Shiro.

Shiro was much more helpful than Keith. He woke from his doze when Lance started with his chestplate, helping Lance by moving slightly so he didn't have to do all the work.

Which was a very good thing because he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to lift Shiro like he had Keith.

He turned to leave, planning on heading to the kitchen when he felt a hand lightly grab his wrist.

Shiro had latched onto him.

"What's up, bud?" Lance whispered.

Shiro pouted at him.

Quiznak, it was adorable.

"You're coming back, right?"

Lance froze at the comment. Because what the heck did that mean and how was he supposed to take it?

 

"I...yeah, I'll be back soon."

Shiro relaxed at that, nodding and closing his eyes again, releasing his hold.

Lance was tense as he moved down to the kitchen, grabbing a few hydration pouches. There was a anxious anticipation in his belly that left him jittery.

What the heck did Shiro mean?

Should he actually go back?

...Okay, yes he should. To be a good friend if nothing else. 

Both men were asleep when he opened the door. Lance tiptoed the whole way, not wanting to wake either of them. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he set down the pouches.

"Lance?"

Damn it, just as he was leaving.

"Uh, Yeah- yeah, Shiro, it's me."

He was spooning with Keith, Keith currently curled into a ball, face buried in a pillow.

"Mmm. Come here."

Lance froze.

"Come here as in- like, the edge of the bed? Or as in like, on the bed? Because you're pretty cornered up, if you need to like, vomit or something you should probably-"

Shiro waved his hand at him, gesturing him forward.

Lance gulped once, before moving forward on shaky legs. 

"Yeah?" He asked when he got to the edge of the bed.

Shiro waved him over more violently.

Lance took in a deep breath, fiddling with his hands.

"Shiro- I- I don't know if-

"Lance, get in the bed before I pin you to it," Keith grumbled, unearthing his face for a moment.

Heat shot to his cheeks. Lance nodded once, taking off his own armor, before coming back over and slipping under the covers, making sure to keep space between him and them.

Shiro pouted at him.

These two got ridiculously cute when they were drunk, dios mio.

 

Keith raised himself up, confused, before finding Lance and giving him a death glare.

Lance scooted a little closer.

Keith growled, climbing over Shiro, then Lance, crowding into his far side. Lance flinched as he felt two arms wrap around his waist, body flush against his back, face nuzzling into his hair.

Shiro scooted forward, wrapping his arm around both of them, pecking a soft kiss to the two men's temples before settling into sleep himself.

Lance's heart was dancing in his chest because _ what the fuck  _ was this?

He...he should just enjoy it. It’d be mean if he woke them up, right? Besides, he was tired too, and cuddles were just the thing to get him sleeping.

\---

When Lance woke, he was spooning Keith, Shiro not in sight. 

He hated the depth of disappointment in his gut.

Because he would have to leave. Memories were okay, but...he wanted more of this. He wanted more of this so badly, and he wasn't going to get that.

Lance sighed, attempting to pull away from Keith. The man grasped his arms, grumbling in displeasure. Lance tried again, getting an almost growl for his efforts.

Shiro entered the room on his third attempt, waving at him. Lance would've waved back, but Keith flipped over and wrapped his arms and legs across him.

"I call that the Koala Maneuver," Shiro whispered with a chuckle, "Keith doesn't like his cuddles to be interrupted."

"I can tell," Lance said, smiling despite his conflicted feelings.

An awkward tension filled the room, Lance's mouth going dry as Shiro's  _ boyfriend  _ nuzzled into his chest.

"So uh- how are you feeling?" Lance asked.

"Pretty good considering. I don't have too much experience drinking, as you could probably tell."

Lance's mouth fell open at the light blush and vulnerable grin Shiro was giving him.

It was not fair to be that ungodly attractive.

"So you're not feeling...I dunno, nauseous, or head-achy or...?"

"Not really. Why? Should I be?"

Of course he wasn't. Shiro was too majestic for hangovers.

"Apparently not."

"Both of you need to stop," Keith grumbled.

Shiro chuckled lightly, sitting down next to them.

"I see you weren't as lucky."

"I'm vomiting on you first."

"Hey, no vomit, no way. I get enough of that from Hunk," Lance whispered down to Keith.

A breath huffed against his chest, Keith’s hand idly rubbing his back.

"Shiro's back you should- I should go, so- you know."

Shiro gave him a confused look.

"Why would you be going?"

"Beeee-cause you two are dating?"

"And?" Keith mumbled.

"And I'm intruding?"

Keith moved his head back to give Lance a dark glare. Lance gulped, Keith switching the scowl to Shiro.

To his credit, all Shiro did was sigh.

"Alright, fine. I concede."

"Uh- what?"

Keith turned back around, getting comfortable against Lance again.

"He's explaining. I'm too hungover."

Shiro huffed, but nodded.

"Lance. We know that you like us. Both of us."

Lance's heart sunk.

Here it was. The rejection. Emergency plan number one engaged.

"Me? What? No, I think- no, no way."

"Lance," Keith said flatly.

"Alright. Do you mind telling us who your 'friend' was then?"

Call his bluff. Well done, Shiro.

"You told Shiro about that? That was in confidence, man!" Lance said, poking Keith.

"We're dating, loser."

"To his credit, Keith figured it out before he told me." 

 

Lance sighed. Good thing he had so many plans. Emergency plan number two, engaged! 

"Yeah I- well, I did. But you're both dating now so..."

"And?"

Shit, he was all out of plans.

"Annnnd...you're dating?"

"Why can't we date you too?"

“...What?"

"Listen Lance- we know you like us, and we were...discussing the idea of you joining our relationship."

Lance’s heart stopped.

"I- uh?" Lance stuttered.

Keith shook his head.

"We broke him."

"Our relationship would be a triad, so all three of us. Equal."

Lance could feel his jaw hit the floor.

"It's actually what Keith and I were arguing about," Keith turned to glare at Shiro again, "Or the main thing. Ok, one of the main things, sheesh."

Lance chuckled at them, heart fluttering.

"Hell yes."

"Really?"

"Don't look so surprised, are you kidding? I stressed for weeks about having to pick one of you guys to take on a date, now I get the chance for both? Hell to the yes, sign me the fuck up!"

Both men gave him twin looks of astonishment before laughing, low and quiet. 

Lance grinned, motioning for Shiro. The man grinned, moving around the bed, snuggling in behind Lance.

"Don't think this means I've forgotten about the whole death thing," Keith grumbled.

Shiro started, tightening his hold.

"Death thing?" Shiro asked, alarmed.

Lance groaned, plopping his head against Shiro's shoulder. That would be a fun conversation. Two men holding him close would make it much easier to tell though.

Yeah, he was definitely going to be fine.


End file.
